stormclanrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tangle's Adventures
The short story of Tanglepaw Special thanks to Ember and Cinder Whitch I couldn't have done without. Chapter 1 ♣ Tangle woke up. He saw Stoneteller towering over him. "Look's like you had a good rest." Stoneteller meowed "I'm fine. But why are you here?" Tangle mumbled. "I was just checking on our tribe cats." Stoneteller said. Tangle looked out of the cave. He wasn't surprised to see Twolegs. "Stoneteller, we got trouble." he meowed. "I sense Nofurs somewhere nearby" Tangle said. "Nofurs!" Stoneteller yelped. The tribe walked out of there dens. "Nofurs!" "Nofurs!" They yowled. "Silence!" Stoneteller hissed. "This has to be a sign from The Tribe of Endless Hunting!" he meowed. Tangle peeped outside the cave. The Nofurs had big monsters that where crunching the rocks. Tangle walked back into the cave to keep hidden with the tribe. Tangle smeared mud on his body to stay hidden with the cave walls. "All cats come out for a gathering!" he meowed loud with triumph. Tangle came out of his den to go to the meeting. "Are we all here? Ok good. We where warned that Nofurs where present to our mountains,the person who warned us was Tangle. Tangle, from now on you will be a prey-hunter of the tribe and you will not be known as Tangle... but as Tangle of Morning Harvest. Tangle's eyes brightened up. and the only thing he can hear was "Tangle of Morning Harvest!" "Tangle of Morning Harvest!" Chapter 2 ♣ By the time Tangle heard the noise of the river splashing, he began to hunt. Tangle peered over many rocks he saw till he saw a mouse trapped between one of the rocks. "Thank you Tribe of Endless Hunting." he said. He began to eat the mouse little by little till he can taste the juiciest parts of the mouse. He began hunting for Stoneteller. He went outside the cave. While he was crossing The Cave of Rushing Water he saw his old friend, Feather. "Hey Tangle! Or so I say, Tangle of Morning Harvest!" Feather said. "Well your still a "to be!" he said. Feather let out a mrrow of laughter. "I'm going out to hunt for The Teller of Pointed Stones." Tangle said. "But Stoneteller himself is going out to hunt!" Feather said. "I'm gonna hunt eitherway. For the sake of my tribe." Tangle said. Soon Tangle went out into the cliffs of the mountains to look for birds. He soon caught a glimse of an eagle swooping to the cliffside to take a good view at the warm, sunny day below him. Tangle sneaked up on the eagle and leaped right for him untill he felt his unsheathed claws grip into fresh-kill. When Tangle was dragging the eagle to a young tabby she-cat nursing kits, he saw that Stoneteller was walking into The Cave of Pointed Stones. He dropped the fresh-kill infront of the tabby. Tangle was racing into The Cave of Pointed Stones. "Stoneteller?" Tangle mewed. "I'm over here." he meowed his reply back. Tangle was jumping to where Stoneteller was sitting. "I have some thing to tell you." He meowed quietly. "I am your brother." Chapter 3 ♣ "My-My brother is Stoneteller!" he yowled "Shhhh! That is a secret!" Stoneteller meowed softly. But it was too late. They can hear the meowing of cats all around them. "This is bad news!" Tangle meowed. "Run!" Stoneteller meowed. Tangle jumped over the cave-guards blocking the entrance. He ran down the mountains till he finally reached a forest of trees. He saw Stoneteller catching up. Tangle smeared mud all over himself and blended into the rocks. All of the cave-guards did not know where Tangle went, they ran for the caves. "Tangle!" Stoneteller whispered. "Follow me!" Tangle was running after Stoneteller till he stopped. "I can't get any closer to this territory!" He meowed "I sweared to The Tribe of Endless Hunting that I didn't have a brother!" Tangle meowed. "And I told them they can chase me off if I did have a brother." "You must go Tangle, I will deal with the others" Stoneteller meowed. "Run for StormClan territory." Stoneteller meowed. "But I thought they harm tribe cats!" Tangle meowed. "Long ago, The Tribe of Endless Hunting told me my brother will join StormClan. But I thought that was impossible. So The Tribe of Endless Hunting gave me more signs. So they never soken another word to me till now." Tangle was frightened. How can he go to StormClan? "But......" Tangle looked back to see his brother was gone. Chapter 4 ♣ Tangle ran across the trees and stopped to catch a breath. He gazed at the sky to see is was sunset. Tangle saw a mysterious shape across the patchy forest. The shape was getting closer and closer. It's a fox! Tangle ran away only to hear a "Come back!" it said Tangle froze "Who are you?" he shouted "I mean no harm!" The mysterious thing said. He came closer to see the mysterious thing was not a fox, but a big cat. "Who are you?" Tangle meowed. "I'm Tank." he said. "Are you looking for something?" Tank asked. "Yes, I'm looking for StormClan. "Ahh, StormClan. I'll show you where it is if you would like me to." Tank asked. "And by the way, what's your name?" Tank asked. "I'm Tangle of Morning Harvest, but you can call me Tangle." Tangle said. "Follow me if you want to find StormClan." Tank meowed. Chapter 5 ♣ Tangle watched his paw-steps carefully when he was following Tank. Tank was triple my size and he can lift two cave-guards! "How are we going to get to StormClan in time?" Tangle asked. Tank laughed and said "No need to panic." Then all of a sudden... Tank turned gold. Tangle was shocked. He looked away when a bright beam opened a crack in the wet, damp earth. "Hop in." Tank said. Tangle was too shocked to jump into the crack in the earth. Tank pushed him in and he felt like he was swift as wind. He started seeing some orange liquid a few minutes later. He saw that Tank was sky-diving infront of him. Tangle tried to copie a hawk when they drop from the ground. But it was no use, the golden-Tank figure as bright as the sun shot a beam out of his paw at the liquid. A hole opened from the orange liquid. He was falling faster than an eagle. Soon him and Tank where dropping into the hole intil everything went white. Tangle woke up and saw that he was in a strange forest. Star's where flying in the air. One star shot down infront of him. He saw it was a massive cat with blue eyes. "Who...who are you?" Tangle spoke. "I am Storm." the massive cat spoke. "This is StarClan." Storm meowed. "StarClan? I thought I was going to StormClan!" Tangle said very frightened. Storm had a little smile on his face. "You see, this is where the good cats go when they die." Storm began. Storm trailed off as he saw his companion beside him. "Hello Tank." Storm said. "You guided this youngster, haven't you?" Storm said. "I've shown him the Starpath." Tank replied. "Ok we must get him to StormClan." Storm meowed. "Good by Tangle of Morning Harvest." Tank said. Then he woke up infront of the forest. he raised his body up and took a deep breath, then ventured into the forest. Epilouge Tanglepaw lay in a fresh patch of feathers and let out a good sigh. He had his friends around him, he journeyed to StarClan and met the first ruler of StormClan. I think I'm gonna like it here. he thought